Im Only Me When Im With You
by MadBoxOfTurtles
Summary: A story about Jackie and Hyde that revolves around the Song im only me when im with you by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: This is Set to the Song Im Only Me When Im With You by Taylor Swift. I thought it would be a good song for them to relate to.. Ohh Thanks JackieHyde4Eva! Love Ya Girl**

"_Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side. And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you."_

Jackie and Hyde were Lying on the hood of Hyde's Car on Friday night.

"The Stars are so pretty Steven" She Said Admiring Their Beauty.

"Hmmhmm" He said not really listening.

"Steven! Are you listening to me?"

"Not even a little" He Said with a laugh.

Jackie hit him playfully "That's just like you"

"Yep" He said Smiling. "Shh. Just listen"

"For What?" She Said Confused.

"Nothing." He Said as he closed his eyes and pulled her in closer to him.

"Steven, That Doesn't--" Hyde gave her a kiss so she would stop talking.

"Jackie, Shh" He Said while putting her hand over her Mouth.

"Fine!" She said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

_"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you."_

5 Minutes later Jackie Sat up and spoke again. "Steven I cant stand the silence!"

Hyde Grunted and sat up. "Fine, What's on you mind Jacks?"

"Ohh its nothing" She said unconvincingly.

Hyde was sure if he asked again she would talk all night but he did anyway, "What is it?"

Jackie had asked this before but she never expected an answer but she really wanted one tonight, "Steven. Why are you with me? I Mean I know im hot and all, but Why did you chose me?"

"No One else was available?" He said Avoiding the real answer.

"Steven! Im serious!" She Said While hitting him on the arm

He laughed a little, "I was kidding. I don't know, you're a good person jacks" He said as he lied back down.

"Im a good person?" She Said confused. "Have you seen me talk to people? Im not exactly the nicest person in Point Place" She Said as she also lied back down.

He chuckled because he knew she was right. "I don't mean nice" he said.

Jackie was still confused. "Then what do you mean?" she asked.

Hyde really didn't want to tell her all of what he was feeling. "Looks Jacks, I Just Do, Alright?" He said trying to get her to stop talking.

"Please Steven?" She smiled sweetly.

Hyde gave in. He Rolled over, So that he was on top over her and stared into her Blue and Green eyes. "Its simple Jacks, I am with you because I love you and I think deep down I always have" He gave her a deep kiss.

"Ohh Steven! I love you too" Jackie said ecstatic.

"Good" He said as he rolled over again so he was lying next to her.

_"Just a small town boy and girl, livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets, my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me. You say you can't live without me."_

They were quiet for a little bit until Jackie spoke again..

"Do you ever think about leaving Point Place?" She asked.

"Sometimes. But I don't think I ever will"

"Why not?"

"Because I have lived here my entire life. Leaving Would be too weird" He answered.

"What about when you get married and you wife wants to move?" She Knew he hated to talk about marriage but she didn't care.

"I'd tell her to get bent and im not going anywhere" He said cracking a joke because this was his least favorite subject.

Jackie laughed " Yeah I would probably do the same"

Hyde smiled because he knew that she knew agreeing with him would make him happy.

_"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. _

_Only you can tell."_

They had each other and that was enough to make both of them happy forever

**A/N: Review Please!! Should I Do Another Song?? Tell Me Please!!**


End file.
